Hengroen VI
Hengroen VI is a destrier who served as the one-and-only steed of Cordelia of Britain. He is a stallion whose lineage includes the legendary Hengroen, a stallion who served as the stronger of the two steeds of King Arthur! As a result, he is an inexorable juggernaut of a horse who is surpassed by naught but the likes of Red Hare himself! As a colt, Hengroen VI was watered at the Lake of the Lady. As a result, he possesses the ability to "find his footing upon the waters of Heaven and the waters of Earth". In other words, he can gallop upon both the surface of water and the moist air of the sky. In addition, Hengroen VI is saddled with the Siege Perilous. The Siege Perilous empowers a mount with the accumulative life energy of the many whom have lost their lives to an attempt to complete the Grail Quest. However, in exchange for its ability to empower a mount, the Siege Perilous is incapable of being non-fatally seated by anyone other than an individual whom has completed the Grail Quest. Contrary to popular belief, Cordelia is NOT an exception to this rule. But rather, Cordelia made an impromptu deal with the Siege Perilous. Because Cordelia was far too stubborn to surrender her life to "a glorified butt comforter" and the Siege Perilous was far too proud to surrender its power to "that deluded, cross-dressing prince", Cordelia and the the Siege Perilous came up with a compromise. In exchange for the anti-life energy that is produced by her death, the Siege Perilous allowed Cordelia to empower Hengroen VI with the anti-life energy that was produced by the Grail Quest's failures. While the anti-life energy of the Grail Quest's failures may not be as plentiful as the life energy of the Grail Quest's failures, it's still a force to be reckoned with. In addition, the anti-life energy of the Grail Quest's failures is far more DIRECTLY deadly than the life energy of the Grail Quest's failures. Indirectly, the anti-life energy is far less deadly. Due to the fact that anti-life energy can't be used as fuel for magecrafts and magics. But since Cordelia is not a mage, the advantages of life energy over anti-life energy is irreverent. Lastly, Hengroen VI is armored in a re-purposed Aegidēs Brutus. Aegidēs Brutus is the armor of Cordelia's ancestor, Brutus of Troy! The armor is blessed by Aphrodite, the mother of Brutus' great grandfather: Aeneas. Thanks to Aphrodite's blessing, the armor exhibits "a gleam more beautiful than The Face that Launched a Thousand Ships". The sight of this gleam diminishes the agency of man and woman alike, thereby reducing the men and women to lovestruck servants of drudges. While a Heroic Spirit and a competent Magus will be able to resist the effects of the gleam, a "normal" human will NOT. Use of the Aegidēs Brutus allowed Cordelia to raise her army of ignobles and it can surely be used to raise yet ANOTHER army in the Oceanic Holy Grail War! Category:Noble Phantasms